In recent times, there has been tremendous development in the field of distributed networking and in areas of open platform communication (OPC) systems.
OPC was initially designed to provide common bridge between Windows-based software applications and process control systems. This has enabled a smooth flow in exchanging of information and smooth working coordination between the process control systems and the Windows-based software applications. Although such coordination provides a good working and functioning of the control systems, there are problems when anomalies arise in the said systems.
In recent years, number of computer hackers has risen considerably. They have been exploiting vulnerabilities in computer software. Such attacks usually exploit application program vulnerabilities to install and execute a malicious program such as a virus, spyware, trapdoor, backdoor, or the like with the authority of a normal application program process. In such cases, the system deviates from its normal behavior or normal interaction with various components. There are scenarios when the system may run slower than usual. There may be scenarios when the system may show error messages and stop working at all. In order to have a smooth working or functioning of the systems, there is a need for systems and methods for detecting or predicting anomalies in the behavior of systems and optimize the behavior in accordance with the requirements.
However, currently, there does not exist any software and hardware tool that fully integrates the ability to detect-predict anomalies and optimize system behaviors using a Distributed Architecture in a wide area network over the internet, intranet or local area network. There is a need for systems and methods which have the ability to detect/predict anomalies in a system and optimize the functioning of the system. Hence, there is a need for a software and hardware tool that fully integrates the ability to detect anomaly parameters and optimize systems in a Distributed Architecture.